Lettre d'adieu
by Arwen Salterby
Summary: A seize ans, Sirius décide de quitter le Square Grimmaurd et sa famille aux manies de Sang-Pur pour toujours... Il leur rédige une dernière lettre d'adieu, avant de partir.


**Lettre d'adieu**

C'était un mois de Juillet. Sirius était dans sa chambre. Sa chambre, son endroit, la pièce qu'il chérissait le plus dans cette maison. Il en avait toujours été fier. Une pièce avec des couleurs chaudes, rouge et or, aux couleurs de Gryffondor, dans une maison sombre, cernée de magie noire, de vert et argent, et autres préjugés sur la noblesse du sang de ses ancêtres auxquels ses parents tenaient tant. Cependant, l'atmosphère qui régnait tout autour de cette pièce était si désagréable, si répugnante pour lui qu'au bout de seize ans passés dans une famille qui représente tout ce qu'il déteste, Sirius ne trouvait plus assez de réconfort dans cette pièce. Il avait pris la décision la plus importante de sa vie, et c'était un « À après-demain ! » que son meilleur ami, James Potter, et lui s'étaient échangé, à la place de l'habituel « On se contacte pour planifier les sorties ! ». Tout était prêt à présent, sauf une chose. La plus importante sans doute. Sirius ne comptait pas faire ses adieux à sa famille directement, mais il avait estimé que leur écrire une lettre, qu'ils brûleraient sûrement une fois qu'ils l'auraient lue, ne serait pas de trop et que même s'ils partageaient des sentiments de haine, un adieu était quelque chose d'irréversible... Il savait qu'une fois parti, ils ne se reverraient plus jamais, il y comptait bien. Il les avait déjà regardés une dernière fois, tous. Cette dernière vision l'avait empli d'une mélancolie qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait presque jamais été heureux dans sa famille. Oui, presque. C'était certainement ce « presque » qui lui causait cette mélancolie. S'interdisant d'y penser plus, il se mit à rédiger sa missive.

_''Square Grimmaurd, le 07 Juillet 1976._

_C'est bien la première fois que j'écris une lettre d'adieu. Mais il faut bien toucher à tout, n'est-ce pas ? Paraît-il que toutes les premières fois sont les plus excitantes, de part le plaisir de la découverte qu'elles procurent... Cette première fois doit être l'exception à la règle, car je n'éprouve aucun plaisir à rédiger cette lettre._

_Père, Mère, Regulus,_

_Ça fait à présent une semaine que je suis revenu de Poudlard. Depuis une semaine, mon enfer a recommencé. J'ai seize ans maintenant, je pense avoir mûrement réflechi à la question, et ma décision est prise. Vous êtes certainement du même avis que moi (pour une fois) quant au fait que nos disputes incessantes sont pesantes et épuisantes. Cependant, j'ai mes convictions, vous avez les vôtres, et je sais que je ne changerai pas d'avis, tout comme vous !_

_J'ai bien essayé de comprendre l'intérêt d'éprouver de l'aversion pour lesdits « Sang-de-bourbe », mais non, je n'y arrive pas... Tout comme cette adulation du grand Lord Voldemort, qui me révulse plus qu'elle ne m'inspire de la sympathie, et encore moins de l'admiration, pour ma part._

_Je sais que je suis le fils indigne de la famille, le Gryffondor, l'homme irrespectueux des traditions ancestrales si chères à notre belle famille... Je pourrai vous dire que j'en suis désolé, mais je ne le suis pas. Toutes vos manies de Sang-Pur, d'êtres soit-disant supérieurs, de nobles, tout ça, voyez-vous, m'inspire une profonde aversion. Je sais également que Regulus est la fierté de la famille, mon exact opposé. Avouez que c'est un paradoxe ! Nous qui nous ressemblons tant physiquement, nous avons un mental si différent... Il est un parfait Serpentard, je suis un parfait Gryffondor. Depuis peu il est mangemort, alors que je préfèrerai mourir plutôt que de faire quelque chose pour Voldemort. Mais cessons de tourner autour du pot, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Toutes ces discussions, ces disputes devrais-je dire, ces idéaux si opposés, vous les connaissez aussi bien que moi, et ce n'est pas la peine de vous les rappeler davantage._

_Avant de continuer, sachez que, même si je doute que vous ne bougiez ne serait-ce que le petit doigt tellement vous en serez heureux, rien ne me fera changer d'avis; comme je l'ai dit et maintes fois répété, je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de devenir un mangemort. Pendant des semaines nous en avons parlé avec James, et je sais que ma décision est la bonne. Alors je vous écris cette lettre pour vous dire adieu, comme je l'ai dit au début de mon écrit._

_Dans un an, je serai majeur. Mais depuis que j'ai trouvé une autre solution, je ne pense pas que je pourrai rester une semaine de plus ici. Aux vues de vos goûts douteux pour la magie noire, les Potter ont accepté de m'héberger. Je n'y suis pas encore, mais je jubile déjà à l'idée d'aller vivre avec les Potter. Lorsque j'aurai atteint ma majorité, je pourrais m'acheter une maison avec l'héritage de l'oncle Alphard, ainsi, les Potter n'auront plus à s'occuper de moi. Ce n'est pas la peine que je vous écrive plus en détails ce que je compte faire, mais je voulais vous prouver que tout est prêt, et que je n'ai aucune contrainte. Je pars d'ici pour toujours, point._

_J'ai voulu vous écrire cette lettre pour éviter des adieux déplorables que je ne désire pas. Si vous ne l'aviez pas encore compris, même si je doute que ce soit le cas, je vous déteste autant que je vous méprise. Vous êtes tous ce qui me dégoûte, autant que les Potter sont tout ce que j'aime. _

_Quand vous verrez cette lettre, je serai déjà chez les Potter. Ils viennent me chercher dans quelques instants maintenant. _

_Je vois déjà maman hurler que je ne suis plus son fils, que je ne suis plus rien pour elle, qu'elle me renie... Je m'en fiche, je ne regretterai rien. Idem pour papa. Quant à Regulus, mon frère, tu es mon opposé, mais je sais que ce sont les parents qui t'ont bourré le crâne. Et je dois avouer que tu es le seul, mis à part les Tonks, pour qui j'éprouve autre chose qu'un sentiment de haine profonde. J'espère qu'un jour tu reprendras conscience de la réalité, et que tu retrouveras la raison. Car je t'apprécie, et je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien. La simple affection que tu éprouves pour notre elfe de maison, qui est normalement considéré comme un moins que rien, le prouve. Je sais que si tu prends la peine de réfléchir par toi-même, tu peux arriver à de bonnes conclusions..._

_Ça y est, nous y sommes presque. Oubliez ce que j'ai écrit au début de cette lettre. À présent, je suis heureux, et excité. Le fait de tout vous avoir déballé comme ça, avant de partir, m'a fait un bien fou ! Mais ce qui m'excite le plus, tout de suite, c'est que les Potter sont bientôt là, et je vais partir, maintenant._

_Sachez que je n'éprouve aucun regret à vous quitter, je ne pense pas que vous me manquerez, chers parents. Je vous hais._

_Adieu, Sirius.''_

Sirius relut sa lettre une dernière fois. Elle était parfaite. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu dire était là, rien ne manquait. Il ne savait pas si ses parents la liraient jusqu'au bout, mais dès le début, ils verraient quand même qu'il partait, pour toujours.

Ainsi, dès que les Potter arrivèrent, il cacheta la lettre, et partit pour sa nouvelle destination. Sa nouvelle maison, son nouveau foyer. Il était heureux.


End file.
